


She Sees You When You’re Sleeping

by DarkLadyReylo (Scotian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Creepy Fluff, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, minor Ben/Bazine moments, some horror, twisted ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/pseuds/DarkLadyReylo
Summary: From a child to a young man, Ben has always had Rey, his elf doll by his side.A constant friend, always watching.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [succubusybody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/succubusybody/gifts).



> Thank you to the lovely @smallenoughtofit, for putting up with my oddball beta ways and returning the favour by looking this over for me and helping me improve upon it! You're a peach, truly! 
> 
> For @succubusybody, my fic gift recipient. I think you'll like this one ;) Merry Christmas.

“Oh!” Leia Organa exclaimed in excitement as she picked up a little doll covered in dust. It was obvious that the toy had been sitting on the shelf for a long time. She turned to look at her brother.

Luke Skywalker scratched the back of his head and rose an eyebrow up in consideration. “Really Leia, this old thing?”

Leia smiled again as she glanced down at the doll that was an older antique. A pretty rosy porcelain face with the most expressive green eyes that seemed sad which was a big contrast to the wide smile found on her pink lips. Odd. The clothing she was wearing had seen better days, a tattered dress which was an easy problem to fix. Leia next touched the doll's hair that was styled in three tiny little buns and she gasped. "Luke! Is this real hair?"

Luke leaned in more closely to inspect the doll. "Yes, I believe it is. Sometimes those old Victorian dolls, especially the more finely made ones were made with real human hair. Although, that practice is considered too morbid to some collectors."

“Interesting. Well, I think she has charm and with a little, TLC will be the perfect 'elf" for Bennie. He's been asking for one of those ‘Elf on the Shelves’ and I find them overrated so she'll do nicely."

Luke looked at his sister and shook his head. “Alright then. Bring her over here so I can package her up and ring you through.”

* * *

Ben, come over here. I have a surprise for you!” Leia smiled at her seven-year-old son. Beside her on the table was a small boxed wrapped in bright paper.

Ben grabbed the box quickly and tore it open. “Oh, Mama! I love her!” Ben shouted in excitement as his small hands touched the dolls face in adoration. Leia had redressed the doll in a pretty green Christmas dress with white puffs on the end of the sleeves and on the bottom of the skirt. The dress stops mid-knee where red and white striped stockings covered her legs and tiny shoes with sugarplums on top.

“What’s her name?” Ben smiled in earnest at his mother.

“She doesn’t have one yet sweetie. I thought you could name her.”

Little Ben’s eyes lit up as a thoughtful look crossed his face. “Hmm…. you’re so pretty. Rey, like a ray of light but with an 'e' because your special!” Ben hugged the little doll tightly to his chest.

Leia smiled. She knew this toy would be perfect for her very special boy.

“I think the damn thing’s creepy,” Han scorned as he took a sip from his beer.

Leia sighed, “never you mind Han Solo. I think she’s lovely.”

“Yeah…. should’ve just got him one of those ‘Elves on the Shelf’ like anyone else. Boys already weird enough as it is, did ya really have to get him a girl’s toy Leia?”

“Han!” Leia gripped her glass of wine. “He can hear you!”

“It’s okay Mama. Rey and I will be weird together right Rey?” The boy beamed up at his mother while his father grumped in the background.

That was their first Christmas together.

Leia did all the regular elf tricks like everyone else and when the holiday season was complete Rey was packed away with all of the other Christmas decorations much to little Ben’s dismay.

The next Christmas season started off like normal except one day little Ben came home from school early at the start of break crying.

He was full of mud and soaked from head to toe.

The house was silent. Only the soft sound of Ben’s weeping could be heard if there was anyone around to hear it. Leia wasn’t expected home for another hour and Ben had left his babysitter’s house, the Dameron’s early.

Tearing off all of his soiled clothes, Ben rushed to the downstairs bathroom and turned on the tap, rigorously scrubbing at his face as his quiet weeping turned into sobs. He scrubbed his face until it was sore and red and gripped the counter with his small hands, bracing himself as he looked into the mirror.

For the first time, he noticed Rey sitting in front of him on the counter.

Leia had staged Rey leaving a message for Ben on the bathroom mirror in blue toothpaste saying I see you when your sleeping. Be good Ben ;). Ben had been delighted this morning. It had made its day.

The little elf usually held a small smile on her very small face but if you looked closely it almost looked like she held a frown.

“Oh Rey!” Ben grabbed the doll and hugged it tightly to his chest. Seeking comfort from the only source available to him, he cried harder as he tried to speak.

“Po…. Poe…. said I was a freak! That…. that nobody wanted me on their team because I was a freak show. They all laughed and…. I tried to stand up to them like Dad said to but…. but it just got worse.” Ben pulled Rey from his chest to look at her. “They say I’m not their friend. And they only keep me around because of their parents. Then…. then they pushed me into the stream behind Poe’s house. It was so cold Rey! I ran the whole way home but they still saw me crying like a baby! How can I go to school now?”

Ben sat down on the floor and stared at the wall in front of him in thought, his sobbing quieting down now to just tears falling down his young face.

“Rey, I can’t tell Mama or Dad. Mama will just make things worse and Dad will…. Dad will say it was my fault- I wasn’t strong enough or I’m too weird. I have no friends. No one at school likes me. They say I’m a weirdo. But I never did anything weird. You don’t think I’m weird right, Rey?”

Ben looked down into the doll’s face that seemed to beam up at him if dolls could do such a thing. Ben’s eyes brighten as a thought struck him and he smiled for the first time that afternoon. “You know what Rey? We’ll be friends! Just you and me! Nobody to call us weirdos or freaks! I’ll tell you everything as a good friend does and I’ll never be alone again. How does that sound Pal?” Little Ben looked at the small elf’s face again and hugged her tightly to his chest.

So, from then on, Rey and Ben were inseparable. Rey went everywhere with Ben- to school and even to his sitters. He no longer cared what the other kids had to say about him because he had Rey. Sometimes he felt like she was actually listening to him, like a real girl.

Rey no longer went away with the rest of the Christmas decorations. She slept with Ben in his bed and had a special spot in his backpack just for her.

Leia thought it was adorable. Han, though it was weird, although he kept his concerns to himself. That is, until the autumn Ben was about to turn twelve.

Han had enough.

Ben came from school in time to hear his parents arguing. He hid behind the entryway door while they shouting at each other from the kitchen.

“I don’t care about his feelings being hurt! Leia this has gone on long enough! He’s in middle school for Christ’s sake! All the neighborhood kids already think he’s strange because of that damn doll. I figured with him starting a new school he would grow out of it but no! He still takes the damn thing to school with him” Han Solo yelled at his wife.

Leia’s eyes flashed. “Now you listen here, Han Solo. You know Ben has always had trouble fitting in through no fault of his own. What’s a little longer going to hurt? He’ll grow out of it-”

“Leia the school counselor called me. She has concerns! And, he doesn't fit in because he’s a little freak! Admit it!”

“Han! That’s your son you’re talking-” Leia stopped mid-sentence as she looked out into the entryway. There was a smashed vase on the floor and Ben’s stood there with tear filled eyes. “Oh, Ben….”

“I am so sorry Mama! I didn’t mean to break the vase I just, I am so clumsy you know! I’ll clean it up!” Ben started picking up the broken pieces when he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off. “It's fine Mama. Really.”

“Bennie…. honey, you don’t have to pick those up.”

“Boy, what have you done now?!” The sound of his father’s voice made Ben freeze and stop what he was doing.

Leia snarled and turned around towards her husband. “Don’t you start!”

“I’m sorry! I'll-” Ben paused as his lower lip began to tremble as he looked between his father and mother desperately. When his eyes met his father's angry ones, he remembered the comment little freak. He closed his eyes in shamed and run from the house as fast as his legs would carry him.

“Now look what you’ve gone and done! Ben!! Come back! He didn’t mean it!” Leia yelled desperately as she ran to the front door.

Too late. Ben was already gone out of sight. Turning around, her eyes a blazing, she met that of her husband’s. “Han Solo you will go out there and find our son and you’ll make this right! You apologize and bring him home you hear me!”

“I meant every word, Leia! Boy’s gotta grow up sometime!” Han turned to go back into the kitchen, reaching for a half-empty bottle of whiskey. Leia followed him fuming.

“I’ll tell you now. You either go and find your son or you can find another place to sleep tonight.”

Han turned to face his wife. “I’ll do no such thing. The boy will be fine but the dolls gotta go, Leia, I mean it.”

“And I meant what I said too. Go find Ben or go.”

“I ain’t going nowhere...this is my house dammit!!” Han roared. “But that damn doll is!” Han marched towards Ben’s backpack and found Rey’s spot. He grabbed the little elf doll in his hands and marched towards the garage with determination in his eyes.

“Han no!” Leia followed Han in desperation but he stopped her at the garage door threshold.

“Don’t follow me in here. I am throwing this doll in the trash where it belongs and then I am going to cool off. Leave me alone! I mean it! I am done with both yours and Ben’s antics! It's time to grow up!” With that, he slammed the door in his wife’s face and she heard the finality of the lock pulled into place.

Leia silently cried. “Oh, Han….” 

* * *

It wasn’t until later into that night that Ben finally found the courage to return home. The sight that greeted him he’ll never forget.

There were police cars and an ambulance in his driveway. He saw his mother talking with an officer with tears rolling down her face and the lights from the sirens reflected off of them. Ben froze in place at the end of the driveway.

His mother happened to look up at that same moment and saw her son standing there.

“Ben!” Leia shouted, running to her son. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh, honey…. I am so sorry. There’s…. there’s been an accident. I don’t know even where to begin…” Leia trailed off as she began to cry in earnest.

“Mama, where’s Dad?” Ben’s voice was so quiet as he asked, his lips trembling.

Leia pulled back enough to look her son in the eyes as she quietly uttered, “your father is dead Ben, I am so sorry!”

“NO! No, that’s not true! You’re lying!” Ben screamed as he tried to pull away from his mother. His little fists pounding at her chest. “Let me go, Mama! I gotta go find and talk to Dad! It's a mistake…. I won’t be a freak anymore I promise! I’ll change!” Ben began to sob and his knees gave out.

Mother and son fell to the ground in grief. Leia held her son tightly to her chest as Ben’s sob’s became loader. “Shh...I am here Bennie, Mama’s here. Your father loved you very much. Shhh.”

Ben cried harder.

It wasn’t until much later- after the funeral and things had calmed down that a family friend told Ben how Han had been found. The official cause of death was cardiac arrest. But it was said Uncle Chewie found Han that night hunched over his workbench with a look of terror frozen on his face.

The little elf doll Rey sitting on the ground in front of him.

Ben built a shelf in his bedroom for Rey- a place of honour he called it as he told the little doll when he placed her on the shelf. “I have to be a man now for Mama’s sake and with that...well, I can’t be seen carrying a doll around. You understand right, Rey? I mean…. you’ll always be my first friend…. but I gotta grow up sometime, right? Oh! I start a new school today. Isn’t that great! Mama thinks it will help with everything.” Ben smiled at Rey and then left for school.

If anyone to looked into his room and looked closely at the doll Rey, you could almost swear that her smile turned into a frown.

The next few years went by in a whirlwind. At Ben’s new school he finally made friends and even started playing for the school rugby team. He would smile and wink at Rey from time to time. The little elf ever still and silent from her spot of honour.

The year he turned sixteen he started bringing girls home, one after another.

Airless, giggling blondes.

Rey saw all.

A couple more years went by and Ben was packing his room up- getting ready to leave for university. He passed by Rey’s shelf, still, the same and Leia laughed as she picked the little doll up. “I didn’t even realize you still had her Ben. Not a speck of dust either. Will you be taking Rey with you then?” Leia arched a brow in amusement as her son who now towered over her paused in his packing, looking at the doll in question his mother held.

He looked thoughtful and shook his head. “No Mom, I mean I have great memories with Rey don’t get me wrong. But I don’t want to give off the wrong vibes in the dorms if I have a doll with me. Funny you know she always gave my old girlfriends the creeps for some reason. I never understood why.” Ben laughed as his mother placed Rey back on her place of honour.

Leia smiled, “well, she’ll be here when you come home from break then.”

* * *

Ben’s first semester at school was a success and when he returned home tired from exams, he couldn’t wait to meet up with his high school friends and spend time with his mom. One night while Leia was at a company Christmas party Ben came home after having a few beers with the old crowd. But he wasn’t alone. Bazine had been at the party and old sparks ignited and he brought her home.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Ben? I mean your Mother could come home any minute?” Bazine questioned as they stumbled up the stairs.

“Really Baz? Since when did you start caring about getting caught? Don’t worry about it anyways…Mom is staying the night. She got a hotel room so it's just you and I tonight.” He wiggled his eyes suggestively as Bazine giggled. Bazine reached for his dark hair and pulled Ben down into a heated kissed. Ben blindly reached behind him for his bedroom door and turned the knob as Bazine and he fell unto his bed in a drunken mess. They made out some more until they both had to stop for air.

Ben laughed and got up from his bed. “Just like old times eh? Why don’t I go grab us some more beer from the garage?”

“Sure! That’d be great.” Bazine smiled as Ben left. Bazine looked around Ben’s room, she had fond memories of the place. Her eyes paused at the little doll sitting on the shelf on the wall ahead of her. Bazine frowned. “He’s still got that creepy little thing? Really?” She stood and crossed the room and picked the doll up. She jumped in fright and looked over her shoulder as Ben’s bedroom door shut on its own.

Ben hummed a Christmas jingle as he grabbed two Coronas from the fridge. He smiled as he walked back towards the entrance to the house. What luck he had tonight running into Bazine! A Christmas gift indeed.

Ben startled quickly as someone almost plowed him over. He stumbled and set the beers down on the side table next to him. He looked over to see Bazine frantically looking for her shoes. He frowned.

“Bazine? What’s up?”

Bazine’s head shot up in alarm when she heard Ben’s voice.

Ben gasped and tried to run over to her but Bazine put her hands in front of her defensively stopping him. “No! You-you, stay right where you’re at!”

“But what happened??” She had what looked like angry red scratches running down both sides of her face.

“Don’t worry about ok? I’m just gonna go.” She finally managed to get her shoes on and pulled opened the front door. She bolted the second the cool air from outside touched her face.

Ben ran to the door and watched her leave with the most bewildered expression. What the fuck?? Scratching the back of his head he turned and shut the door behind him, grabbing just one of the beers as he started for the stairs. Maybe we drank more than we thought?

Ben entered his room distracted and deep in thought so he didn’t notice when the door shut softly behind him or the sound of the lock turning into place. He sat down at his desk in front of the window and wiped at his eyes before taking a drink from his beer. He sighed.

“Is it a good drink then, beer?” Ben gasped in surprise and whirled around in his chair, spilling his beer in the process after he a heard a very soft, accented feminine voice come from behind.

He froze in shocked at the sight before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Boxing Day!
> 
> Mind the tags....

“You dropped it Bennie, such a waste!” A young woman no older than he pouted. She sat on his bed like she owned it, arms crossed.

Her clothing and hair were peculiar, festive, and _very_ familiar. Yet the most striking of all were her eyes.  They were the loveliest hazel— soulful yet sad.

Ben shook his head, coming out of his stupor and shot to his feet demanding, “who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing in my house?!”

“I am Rey,” she replied gently.

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise but then narrowed. “Ha. Very funny who put you up to this, was it Dameron?”

Rey’s eyes flashed and she grits her teeth. “No, of course not! Seriously, Poe of all people?” She huffed in annoyance. “Think about it. You must know it’s me?” She pleaded softly.

“No, I think this is a joke, a cruel, fucking joke! Only someone _very_ close to me would know about Rey!”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I am someone _very_ close to you Bennie.”

“Don’t call me that! I fucking hate that nickname!” Ben roared as he stomped over to his bed, planning to use his size to intimidate her.

The strange, beautiful woman grimaced at Ben but held her ground and met him square in the eyes. She would not be intimidated by Ben Solo. “Calm down Ben.”

Ben glared, gritting his teeth. “Get out of my house or I am calling the cops and then we’ll see how funny this whole thing is. Whoever put you up to this, I suggest you find better friends. Go. _Now_.”

The woman ignored his command and looked at her nails. “No, I don’t think I will be considering this is just as much my house as it is yours.” Her eyes met his but held an odd glint to them.

“You know what? Fuck this!” Ben grabbed her arm and pull her up, intending to through her out of the house if need be. Yet as soon as his large hand came into contact with her soft arm sleeve, he found that he could not move.

He was frozen in place and couldn’t even speak to protest.

She signed and moved Ben’s hand from her arm and stood up beside him. She pushed him down into a sitting position on the bed, facing him towards her and sat down again, taking his right hand in her dainty one.

Ben’s eyes could move though, and he looked at her in terror. She squeezed his hand in what could only be described as a comforting gesture and looked right into his shocked eyes.

She smiled sadly, “I am sorry for freezing you Bennie but you were always one to overreact to things and let your emotions drive you. I can’t say that I am not a little shocked and saddened by the fact that you don’t know who I am. I mean we’ve only been by each other’s sides since you were seven! That’s eleven years! And, you didn’t even recognize your Rey.”

His thoughts raced trying to discern if she had time to drug him with anything. His beer? No, he’d been the only one to handle his drink. There had been no needle, no time, he would have known. Ben’s eyes widened in realization as if everything finally clicks into place. _But how was this even possible?_

Ben took a deep breath and found he could move his lips at least. “How?” he managed to croak out with much effort.

Rey paused in her ministrations and considered the man before her. “How indeed. I know it must be quite a shock to learn that your elf doll from your childhood can move let alone speak.”

Ben affirmed quietly. He was intrigued by this turn of events. Scared out of his wits too. He searched her face for answers. “Rey, how is this possible though? Like what are you?” Ben finally managed a full sentence.

Rey contemplated his question before answering. “I am a doll yes, but I am also me, Rey. The way my magic works is that I remind passive as any regular doll until I find a child that needs to me to watch over them.”

Ben laughed tightly, “So, you’re like an ‘elf on the shelf’ then?”

Rey scoffed. “Seriously Ben? No, I don’t work for the big guy in red if that’s what you mean. I’m not one of those damn shelf elves or whatever they're called.”

“Not a shelf elf?” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Okay, yes literally I do in fact, reside on a shelf but that is beside the point. Your mother is a smart woman. I still cannot believe to this day that she bought me to be an ‘elf on the shelf’ substitute. Like seriously Leia? I am no ordinary doll. I'm special.” She began to hum gently as she ran her tiny thumb soothing over the back of his hand.

Ben smile a little. Yes, despite the current situation he couldn’t help but agree with Rey. She was something special. Beautiful in her own way.

“Normally, I spend my time just watching and being a good confidant for the little girls I would find my way to. Until you that is.”

Hazel eyes met chocolate and Ben startled when he realized he could move again. He looked down and grasped her hand in return. Ben began to speak timidly. “Rey, I don’t even know how to process this. How is this even possible? This…. this is, is crazy! You’re a doll!” Ben whispered.

Rey frowned, “no I am a spirit that possesses a doll. I am very real Ben.”

Ben processed what she said. He frowned. “A spirit you say?”

Rey pulled her hand from his and looked away to the side as she sighed mournfully. She grasps her middle like she was holding on for dear life. “I guess if anyone deserves to know it would be you, my Ben.” She looked back at Ben and gave him a sad smile. Tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Ben looked her with pity and reached a finger up to a catch a tear as it fell. This whole thing was weird but he felt compassion for her. Obviously, there was a story. There always was.

“Ha. look at me crying. It's been a while to be sure. I’m supposed to be the one that comforts you not the other way around you know.”

Ben grasped both of her small hands in his. “If what you say is true, and you really are my Rey, then I think it's time I returned the favour for once. What’s your story, Rey? How did you come to be this way?”

She looked to the side again, focusing on a spot on his comforter as she began, “you know I sat in your Uncle Luke’s shop for a long time. I don’t even know how long it was? Ten, twenty years maybe? Your grandfather still owned the antique store when he purchased me from my last owner. I had been passed around the same family for over a hundred years— the Kenobi’s. Each little girl in the family I was a friend and confidant to until Ben Kenobi was the last of the line and had no family of his own. He was a good friend of your grandfather’s I believe and came across me one day packed away. He sold me along with a bunch of other heirlooms to Anakin’s store. And, there I sat until your mother came in that fateful day.”

“That’s a long time. Were you lonely?”

Rey shrugged. “I am used to it by now.”

“You’re not alone,” Ben affirmed.

“Neither are you.”

They sat there quietly until Rey broke it. “I was alive once you know, just like you.”

Ben frowned again. “So, what are you saying you’re a ghost or something?”

“Something like that? I don’t really know to be honest? When I was four years old my father purchased a German doll for me. Very expensive and detailed. He even gave the creator a tuft of my hair to use for her. Then, a couple of years later his business failed and both he and my mother passed from consumption shortly afterward. I had no close family so I was sent to an orphanage with only my doll left of my own life. A man by the name Unkar Plutt run the establishment and he was a cruel man. I was sent to work in textiles at a young age and he pocketed every cent I made along with my fellow orphans. My doll became my only friend. I loved her dearly. She was all I had left of my parents. When I was sixteen, I refused to give Plutt anymore of my hard-earned wages so he had me fired and I was kicked out— left destitute with only the clothes of on my back and my doll to my name. It was a hard time for a poor, unmarried woman in those days with no connections. It was either take to the streets or steal to survive.”

Ben gripped her hands firmly as the implications of what she said sunk in.

“So, you stole?” he asked gently.

“The only thing I had left was my dignity so yes, I stole, pickpocketed and scavenged for the next three years. It got me by barely until the winter of my nineteenth year. It was a cold one and one night all of my regular haunts were taken already. I didn’t have any money for a room or any matches…. a blizzard set in and I froze to death with only my doll for comfort.”

Ben’s large arms gripped Rey and pulled her into a hug. Rey cried softly. She had never told anyone her story. Sometimes when the girls were really little, she would talk to them but that was the extent of it.

“I really don’t know how it happened. Call it stubbornness or loneliness, or whatnot or maybe it was the fact that the doll held a piece of me I don’t know. But the next time I was aware I was a doll and somehow found my way into the Kenobi’s household. I really don’t know how much time past between then when I died and when I possessed the doll.”

“I don’t even know what to say. I…. that’s so sad and horrible. Why, why would you hold on?”

Rey pushed away from him and shrugged. “Who knows? I was okay to be a doll for those little girls. It was a quiet life but for the first time I was warm all the time and had no need for food or drink. Over time I discovered I had developed tricks I could do. Some type of magic? Spirit stuff? I am not too sure but regardless I found I was able to talk and move amongst other things. I was content with it all. That is until you came along.” She rose from the bed and went to look out of the window.  

Ben laughed. “What was so special about me? Your first boy?”

She looked at him over her shoulder. “You were so sad that day when you come home from Poe’s crying. I could see the light in you. So, lonely and so very different from the others around you. I felt compassion for you that day, something I hadn’t felt in a very long time. I decided then to become your friend for as long as you needed me for. You flourished under my guidance! And everything was wonderful for years until your father.”

Ben froze where he sat. “What about Han?” he asked nervously.

Rey spun around quickly, fists clenched at her sides, and eyes darkening after hearing him mention Han’s name. “Your father was a horrible, selfish man! He didn’t understand you at all or never once tried too!”

Ben stood up quickly and crossed the room and gripped Rey’s arms firmly. “Yes, he was an ass but Rey…”

Rey cut him off angrily “I was so livid when he called you a freak and made you run from the house! Then he tried to separate us! The nerve of him! No, I couldn’t let that happen so when he took me out to his workshop, I summoned up all of the magic available to me to teach him a lesson.” Rey’s stormy eyes looked right into Ben’s as he dropped Rey’s arms and took a step back, shaking his head.

“No, they said they found you there with him but he died from a heart attack!” Ben denied.

“I promise Ben, I only meant to give him a little scare but I guess all of his drinking and smoking finally caught up to him. His heart couldn’t stand it. I regret that very much I am sorry,” Rey said lowly with regret.

Ben was shaking at this point. The only thing he could do besides the tears that were now forming at the corners of his eyes shook his head in denial. Rey notices his distress and took a step towards him as he took a step back shaking his head no.

“Please tell me it's not true,” Ben pleaded with her brokenly.

Rey signed and a took few more steps towards Ben as he backed up against his bedroom door. When she didn’t answer him, she met his eyes again and saw that they held resentment.

Rey touched his cheek reverently and he flinched, closing his eyes. “Ben…” he heard softly and her voice cracked a little as she stated, “I did it for you don’t you see? My Ben became a man. You did leave me on that shelf for six years and I was still so happy because I could still watch over you. _I saw everything you did._ ” Ben opened his eyes then as she continued to gently stroke his cheek. He tried to open the door behind him but realized it was locked.

“Open the door, Rey.”

Rey ignored him and moved away from him to sit down on the bed again. She patted the spot beside her. Ben shook his head staying right where he was. He was nervous.  

Rey sighed at him in annoyance and snapped her fingers. Ben found his body moving on its own accord and he fought against whatever hold she had over him but he found himself sitting in the very spot she had indicated. He gritted his teeth in frustration and inhaled shakenly when he realized he couldn’t move _again_. Rey took his hand in hers and ran her thumb over the back of his hand again soothingly.

“You started bringing girls home…” she hesitated and her voice darkened as she continued, “the first time I felt like ice had been poured over my head. But this reaction confused me. Why was I feeling this way? I slowly started dying on the inside and started to lose my magic.  I didn’t realize what the problem was until you left for school. I had so much time to think and I realized the reason it hurt to see you with those other girls was that I had fallen in love with you Ben Solo.”

She paused and looked up at Ben then and noticed that Ben’s eyes held a strange glim. She wasn’t sure if it was shock or acceptance. She smiled softly.

“So, when you came home for Christmas Break, I promised myself I would finally reveal myself to you and tell you how I felt. But then you brought Bazine home tonight…”

Ben’s eyes widen in realization and Rey released Ben so he could at least talk. “Did you do something to Bazine?? Where you the one that hurt her?” Ben yelled angrily.

“I admit I overreacted but Ben she’s such a witch! I have no idea what you see in her! Such an airhead. But that’s ok. Now that you know how I feel that’s all in the past. I forgive you for neglecting me all those years and for the girls….and for leaving me behind even. We can move on from this.”

Ben trembled. She was certifiable.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I am sorry for ignoring you all of this time but you killed my Dad! You hurt Bazine! How could you?” Ben accused.

“I did no such thing! Were you not listening to a word I said! His heart gave out on him! And I don’t care about that bitch! Your mine!” She squeezed his hands possessively until it was almost painful.

Ben was silently weeping now. For his father? For his still very dear to him but so lost childhood friend? He didn’t know.

“Rey…” Ben said brokenly. “Can you please release me?” Ben begged with a hint of fear in his voice.

Rey smiled sadly with tears of her own forming at her boy, no, a young man and touched his cheek lovingly. Ben flinched again from her touch.

“I will soon Ben. I still have one more thing left to do before I can release you and then everything will be clear and we can be together.”

“Rey please!” Ben pleaded in fright. He was fighting against her hold over him that his body was visibly shaking.

“Shh…. Ben. Just listen. I am so happy you grew up and found a peace that I never got to in my life, but time has caused me to become a selfish being and I don’t want to leave your side. So, I’ve decided to give you a gift. My Bennie will never be alone again.”

“Rey!” He began but she took away his ability to speak.

Rey smiled as she looked at Ben’s lips. “My first kiss,” she said softly.

She reached up and pressed her lips to Ben’s very soft ones. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the look of panic on Ben’s face as he felt a changeover come him.

* * *

A frantic Leia Organa called the police. It was Christmas Day and Ben hadn’t shown home yet. It had been days.

The officers arrived at the house quickly and calmingly discussing things with her. One of the officers asked if they could see Ben’s room to see if there were any signs or clues to be found there.

Leia agreed.

She opened the door to Ben’s room and let the officers look around. “I don’t understand it, officers, this is so unlike him.” Leia cried softly as she watched the officers.

The female officer smiled at her. “These things happen from time to time. I am sure he’ll show up soon. Maybe he went on a bender and is too embarrassed to face his mother would be my guess.”

Leia frowned, “I am not sure but….”

As the officers completed their search of the room Leia gave one final, mournful look before quietly shutting the door. If she would have taken the time to look more closely, she would have noticed something off with Rey’s shelf.

There was a new addition.

Next to Rey set a messily dark-haired male doll dressed in matching green. The dolls’ small hands where place together almost like they were holding hands. The female elf held a large grin on her face while the male’s was notably smaller and almost looked sad.

But that couldn't’ be. After all, a doll can’t feel, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @DarkLadyReylo :)
> 
> I got a new Tumblr- if any of you are following me on my old blog my new one is @darkladyreylo


End file.
